Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a method of controlling a display device, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a user input using a pressure sensor unit for a flexible display device.
Description of the Related Art
Touch screen panels are used as input units of a smart phone and a smart pad that are currently widely used.
A touch screen panel is an input device which allows a user to input a command by selecting the indication content displayed on a screen of an image display device by using his or her fingers or other objects. Touch here generally refers to physical contact between human fingers or other objects and the touch screen panel.
The touch screen panel is generally provided on the front face of the image display device in order to convert a contact position of the human hand or the object into an electrical signal. Therefore, the indication content selected in the contact position is received as an electrical input signal.
Since the touch screen panel may replace an additional input device coupled to the image display device such as a keyboard and a mouse, application of such touch screen panel is gradually increasing.
Methods of realizing a touch screen panel include a resistance layer method, a photo-sensing method, and an electro-capacitive method. Among these methods, the widely used electro-capacitive touch screen panel senses a change in capacitance formed by a conductive sensing electrode with another peripheral sensing electrode or a ground electrode when a finger contacts the touch screen panel to convert the contact position into the electrical signal.
Since the contemporary electro-capacitive touch screen panel senses the change in capacitance by dermal contact of the finger, when a touch is made by a gloved hand or by a sharp nonconductive pen, the touch is not sensed.
In addition, in order to zoom in/out a displayed image using the contemporary electro-capacitive touch screen panel, two fingers are to be made to contact the touch screen panel and to perform dragging.
That is, in order to zoom in/out the image, a user must hold the panel by one hand and contact the panel by two fingers of the other hand. Therefore, the user must use both hands, which is inconvenient.
In addition, a flexible image display device is recently being developed. In this case, the touch screen panel attached onto the flexible image display device is required to have a flexible characteristic.
In the contemporary touch screen panel, sensing electrodes are commonly formed on a glass substrate. Since the glass substrate must have a thickness of no less than a uniform value to be returned in a process, however, it is impossible to satisfy the characteristic that requires a small thickness and to realize the flexible characteristic.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.